europauniversalisfandomcom-20200213-history
Kleves (Europa Universalis II)
Kleves is a country in Europa Universalis II. It is an Elector of the Holy Roman Empire. In normal games its provinces are coloured light grey, in fantasia games, they are coloured light orange. Kleves uses the Peaceful AI File. Creating Kleves Kleves can be created by revolt or releasing a vassal at any point in the game. It will have its normal latin techgroup. Its culture and religion are not stated in revolt.txt, but will be German and usually Catholic. It will consist of the single province of Kleves. Starting Position Kleves exists at the start of the 1419, 1492, and 1617 scenarios. 1419 In this scenario, Kleves has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core, Kleves, and nothing else. Kleves also has the following stability and technology: 1492 In this scenario, Kleves has German culture, Catholic religion, and 99 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core, Kleves, and nothing else. Kleves also has the following stability and technology: 1617 In this scenario, Kleves has German culture, Catholic religion, and 200 ducats in the treasury. It owns and controls its one core, Kleves, and nothing else. Kleves also has the following stability and technology: Monarchs Leaders Kleves has no admirals, explorers, or conquistadors. Generals Events Kleves has a major events file. For several of these events, we have grouped several HRE states together as "The Protestant Princes". These countries are Brandenburg, Hanover, Hessen, The Palatinat, Saxony, and Wurzburg, regardless of their actual religion. The League of Schmalkalden This event is triggered if Austria exists, and Kleves is either Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1527 and 1st January 1529. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Give it your support, option B is Ignore it The Evangelic Union This event happens if Kleves is Protestant or Reformed at any point between 1st January 1605 and 1st January 1609. The event happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options, option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral The Catholic League This event happens if Kleves is Catholic or Counter-Reform Catholic between 1st January 1607 and 1st January 1609. It happens up to 30 days after the trigger. There are two options. Option A is Prepare to Join, option B is Stay Neutral. The League of Ausburg This event is triggered by the French event The Chambers of Reunion if France chooses the first of two options. The French event happens up to 30 days after 1st January 1676 (if France does not exist on this date, but is recreated, the trigger could be as late as 1st January 1681). Kleves has two options. Option A is Defy French Claims, and option B is Ignore It. The Kleve Inheritance This event will happen on 25th March 1609. Kleves must choose who will inherit Kleves. There are three options. Option A will cause Kleves to be inherited by Brandenburg, option B will cause it to be inherited by The Palatinat, and option C means it will continue to be independent. If one of the two countries inherits, then the other will gain a casus belli against them. If neither inherits, then both gain a casus belli against Kleves. Category:Europa Universalis II HRE countries